The invention relates generally to power splice terminals for coil winding applications, and more specifically, to a wire presentation device to facilitate loading of wires into a power splice terminal.
Magnet wires arc used to form coil windings for a variety of electrical devices. When energized, the coil windings generate magnetic fields and electromagnetic forces to drive, for example, a rotor of an electric motor. When the magnet wire is installed into a stator structure of the motor, the windings cause the rotor to rotate when the stator windings are energized. To supply power to the, windings, power splice terminals are sometimes employed to couple a power lead, wire to the magnet wires.
One type of power splice terminal includes an upper saddle which accepts a lead wire or lead wires, and a lower saddle which accepts a number of magnet wires used in the coil windings. When the lead wires and the magnet wires are loaded into the respective upper and lower saddles of the terminal, the terminal is crimped or bent to secure the wires to the terminal. The lower saddle includes serrations formed therein which pierce the insulation of the magnet wires to establish electrical connection to the terminal in the lower saddle when the terminal is crimped. The lead wires are crimped in the upper saddle to establish electrical connection of the lead wire to the terminal. Electrical connections of the lead wires and the magnet wires through the terminal are therefore established.
Loading the wires into the terminal, however, is problematic. For instance, in some applications eight magnet wires may be loaded into the lower saddle of an open barrel pigtail terminal. Positioning this many magnet wires efficiently and correctly into the lower saddle of the terminal can be challenging. If the magnet wires are not positioned properly, the electrical connection through the terminal may be compromised, and the associated electrical device may not function properly.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, a wire presentation device for a terminal including a saddle is provided. The wire presentation device comprises at least one guard wall, and at least one guide member rotatably mounted to the guard wall and positionable between a loading position and a crimping position. The guide member is configured to funnel wire into the saddle of the terminal in the loading position.
Optionally, the guard wall includes a curved guide slot therein, the at least one guide member extends proximate the slot. A spring element biases the guide member in the loading position and a position of the guide member relative to the guard wall is adjustable. The guide member includes a head section and a fin section extending from the head section. The guide member has a contoured outer surface, and the outer surface has a flat section therein for accommodating an adjustable positioning member. The guide member is configured to be positioned away from the terminal when in the crimping position.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a wire presentation device for a power splice terminal including a saddle is provided. The wire presentation device comprises first and second guard walls extending substantially parallel to one another and separated by a distance to contain the terminal therebetween. At least one guide member is suspended between the first guard wall and the second guard wall, and the guide member being configured to funnel wire into the saddle of the terminal when the terminal is located between the first guard and the second guard. The guide member is positionable away from the terminal when the terminal is crimped.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a wire presentation device for a power splice terminal including an upper saddle for accepting a lead wire and a lower saddle for accepting a magnet wire is provided. The wire presentation device comprises first and second guard walls extending substantially parallel to one another and separated by a distance to contain the terminal therebetween. A pair of guide members suspended between the first guard wall and the second guard wall and separated by an adjustable distance from one another. The pair of guide members are configured to funnel wire into the lower saddle of the terminal when the terminal is located between the first guard wall and the second guard wall, and the pair of guides members are positionable away from the terminal when the terminal is crimped.